


Harry's Favorite Gift.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Harry never tires of watching Severus undress after returning home from his Ministry-organized birthday bash.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Harry's Favorite Gift.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Agneskamilla, since today is her birthday, too. I hope this little drabble makes you smile. Happy birthday, Agnes! May your day -and year- be merry. ❤️

**Title:** **Harry's Favorite Gift.**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
 **Rating:** ****PG-13**  
Pairing(s): ** Severus Snape/Harry Potter.  
 **Challenge:** Written for **[#a very harry birthday 2020](https://harrypotter-birthdayparty.dreamwidth.org/tag/%23a+very+harry+birthday+2020) ** Prompt used: Turtleneck. **  
Word Count: ** 100  
 **Content:** Mild Suggestive Themes.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters, setting and the HP franchise as a whole are owned by JKR and not by me. I make no profit from writing this piece of fanfiction.

**Harry’s Favorite** **Gift.**  
  
Harry never tires of watching Severus undress after returning home from his Ministry-organized birthday bash.

"Thank Merlin that's over for another year," Severus sighs with relief, and Harry laughs, watching him step towards their bedroom, already tugging his sexy cravat lose.

Harry loves this familiar ritual, adores witnessing the guileless unwrapping of the best present he'll receive today. His husband's swan-like neck, his to mark until daybreak. Severus will wear a turtleneck tomorrow. But he won't mind. Not for one day.

Possession. That's the gift Harry loves best. It's one only Severus can grant, and he is granting it now.


End file.
